


A Series of Unfortunate Dicks

by Daiako (Achrya), Lhugy_for_short



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Basically Noctis gets fucked by demons and monsters, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Overstimulation, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Slime, Sounding, Spitroasting, While trapped in a wall, crackfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/pseuds/Lhugy_for_short
Summary: Noctis and company are deep in a demon-infested cave tracking a shady hunt. There's more at work there than simple magic, however, and Noct soon finds himself alone and begging for his friends as the demons close in....(Collaboration with Daiako, who will add more chapters and tags soon!)***This work is purely fiction but does contain triggering images and acts, such as non-con and violence. Please read all warnings carefully before proceeding***





	1. Unfortunate Demon Dicks

**Author's Note:**

> Weeell, what can I say. This started on Tumblr as an idea to have each of the bros get cursed as a different monster and take turns with Noct, who is stuck in a wall. It was a brilliant idea but needed a little build up, so here's the necessary demon-dicking backstory to explain how things got so bad.  
> Daiako will update with more amazing Monster!Bros content soon!

Coming to this dungeon had been a mistake. It was dark, cold, nothing but rocky walls and twisting paths and endless hordes of demon spawn around every bend. It was no small wonder so few had taken on this particular hunt, and why none of those who had ever actually made it back.

Noctis was exhausted, cranky. They'd yet to find a safe place to make camp since entering the caves, which meant the four of them had gone without meals or sleep longer than he cared to acknowledge. His back ached and his arms strained, and as he slammed his sword through the head of the last of the band of goblins that had ambushed them, he nearly collapsed from the effort.

"Iggy!" he groaned, and his advisor quickly tossed a hi-potion his way. 

Prompto was at his side a half-second later. Face caked with soot and sweat, hair matted almost comically to his head, the gunslinger threw an arm around his friend and helped him to his feet. “You okay, Noct? You’re really starting to look pretty rough.” The prince shot him a dark glare that let him know his commentary wasn’t needed, but he pressed anyway. “Maybe we should just head back to the entrance?”

“And give up this hunt?” That was Gladio, frowning as he shouldered his broadsword. How he managed to swing that thing in tight passages like this one was beyond the others. “You guys  _ do _ remember how big that bounty was, right? I’m not letting any other hunter get their hands on it before us.”

From Noct’s other side, Ignis downed half a potion himself before shaking his head. “While normally I would agree, perhaps Prompto’s right. The risk may be far greater than the reward in this case.”

“Guys, it’s fine,” Noctis argued, none-too-gently shoving Prompto’s arm off his shoulders. “We can finish this, we’ve gotta be almost done anyway. Just keep your eyes open so we don’t miss anything important.”

Ignis shrugged. “Fine. But slow it down before we run out of potions, hm?”

Grumbling, Noct snagged his sword out of the skull of the dead goblin and sent it back to the armiger in a flurry of blue sparks. He took off once again down the tunnel, the others following behind him in determined silence.

Thankfully, it wasn’t much longer that the scenery at last began to change. The jagged cave floor gave way to smooth rockbed, and  the walls of the tunnel gradually expanded until finally opening into a surprisingly large cavern. It stretched out of sight beyond thick shadows, the view broken only by a few large, limestone pillars that had grown down from the impressive ceiling or up from the ground over the millennia. 

“What a beaut,” Gladio observed with a low whistle, the sound of his voice echoing in the cave. 

“I bet we’re, like, the first people to discover this place!” came Prompto’s ever-enthusiastic addition.

Ignis rolled his eyes behind his glasses. “Doubtful. But this does seem the perfect place for an ambush. Proceed with caution, Noct.”

“Yup.” 

Already striding forward with much less caution than Iggy would have liked, the prince began scanning the space around them for signs of their hunt. The poster at the last Crow’s Nest they’d visited had merely indicated the target was a “giant, ugly sonuvabitch,” which gave them very little to go on in terms of tracking the thing. Noctis had hoped to find hints of claw marks or paw prints, even fur or feathers to clue them in along the way -- but even here, there seemed to be little else than the standard demon droppings and occasional animal bones. 

“There appear to be some openings leading off over there,” Ignis announced suddenly. Following his gaze, Noct saw that there were indeed two shadowy alcoves in the rocky wall to their left, presumably more tunnels that spilled out into this massive chamber. They were going to have to be careful not to get turned around while exploring. 

“Couple more over here, too.” Prompto was waving his arm from Noct’s right this time. The prince felt his body tensing. Too many tunnels, not enough light, and he was getting a really bad feeling about this. Maybe it  _ would  _ have been better to take the easy way out while they’d had the chance. 

He was about to suggest turning around after all when a sudden rumbling growl ripped through the cavern, sending waves of tremors through the rock and threatening to knock the boys right off their feet. Gladio swore and drew his sword before any of the others could react. “Get behind me!” he shouted, and arced his blade high in the air. 

It came slamming down with tremendous force just as the first wave of imps charged forth from the shadows. The blast sent them flying back, but the next batch was already scrambling toward them over the rocks and down from the tops of towering pillars. Ignis and Noctis were ready with their blades in hand, Prompto not far behind and reloading his gun with lightning speed, and soon all four fighters were charging into the fray. 

They’d fought lesser demons like these countless times, but somehow this battle was proving more challenging than ever before. What the imps lacked in strength and vitality they made up for in speed and sheer numbers.  Several times Noct or one of the others got dragged under by clever, clawed fingers, or yelped as sharp teeth sank through flesh. By the time most of the monsters had been slain, all four friends were covered in sweat and drying blood. 

Noct risked a glance around. There were still a handful of the nasty creatures flitting around in the edges of the shadows; Ignis was nearby, glasses askew and gloved fingers impossibly tight around the handles of his knives. Prompto was kneeled down next to Gladio not far away, dabbing at a large gash on his side with his own bandana as he held a potion to his lips. 

A fiery rage surged through the prince. They’d been in this gods-forsaken cave for days, with no food and no sleep, not even the light of the sun to boost their spirits, and now, so close to the end, these  _ fucking demons _ had dared to hurt his friends. His eyes flashed with a rarely seen light, his knuckles went white around his sword, and the demons in the shadows suddenly panicked. 

He charged forward and they scattered before him, fleeing in all directions with shrill cries. Two fell to his sword before they could escape, but the last one, a particularly ugly imp with tattered wings and thin purple-black lips stretched over yellow fangs, gave a hiss and scampered off toward one of the tunnels Prompto had discovered before. Without thinking, and barely hearing Ignis’ shouts over the sound of blood pounding in his ears, Noctis hurtled after the thing and into the dark shadows. 

The tunnel was narrow and the ground rough. Noct lost his footing more than once as he surged on, the imp’s cackling shrieks echoing around him and propelling him ever forward, further and further away from his friends back in the main chamber. Yet he wasn’t worried -- it was only one imp, after all, and he would be able to follow the trail back as soon as he’d finished it off. 

Or so he’d thought. When he reached the first fork, he considered simply giving up the chase and going back right then -- but the tunnel was still essentially cutting a straight path. So long as he didn’t take any turns, the return trip shouldn’t be too hard at all. On he continued, deeper and deeper, passing several more side tunnels before he realized with a start that he could no longer hear the cries of the imp he was supposed to be chasing. 

Noctis froze. The path ahead of him continued into ever darker shadows, so thick he couldn’t see but a few meters ahead. Definitely not the kind of place he wanted to go, and certainly not alone. His rage had begun to chill within him now, and it left a heavy lump in his throat as, swallowing, he backpedaled down the tunnel he’d just taken. Rock felt smooth and cool under his fingers as he walked, his hand running along the wall for balance, as he heading in a relatively straight line back toward the large cavern. He hoped Ignis and the others were still waiting there, and that they’d managed to avoid more demon attacks without him there to help. All in all, running off on his own was really beginning to seem like one of his worst ideas yet. 

Lost in thought, he nearly ran smack into the solid rock in front of him. Noct blinked. When had this wall….? He stroked his fingers over it -- hard, smooth, a little wet with precipitation draining down through the cave from the surface -- but it was no illusion. Perhaps he’d miscalculated the trajectory of the path the first time? The knot in his stomach grew as he curved around and followed the tunnel to the right. Several more times he found the path twisting where before it had certainly seemed straight, and he was pretty sure this return trip was taking far too much time. Growing anxious, he even tried turning around and heading back to look for a different path, but was shocked to find that, mere meters behind him, the tunnel had already sealed up. 

Magic? Demonic arts? Noctis wasn’t sure what was going on, but he didn’t like it one bit. Whoever or whatever was shifting the rock was clearly leading him somewhere deliberate, and while he was loathe to actually fall into any traps, it didn’t seem like he had much choice in the matter. Snarling, he turned and continued down the tunnel in the only direction left open to him, one hand flexing at his side in preparation to reach into the armiger at a moment’s notice. 

But to his surprise there was nothing to attack him. No demons, no monsters, not even a spider or bat to swoop down at him from above. It was with cautious optimism that he rounded the next bend and, catching the sweet sound of running water, bounded forward toward a shimmering light. 

There was a hole cut into the rocks at the end of the tunnel, narrow but just large enough for a person to squeeze through. On the other side was a cavern, different from before, smaller and filled with what appeared to be a large underground lake, glistening blue and green in some kind of mysterious light. While it was beautiful, Noctis also felt a sense of dread at the sight -- certainly he had been lead here for a reason, and given the nature of the dungeon’s inhabitants, he couldn’t imagine it was for anything  _ good _ . 

Yet, once again he found himself left with little choice. At least the lake cavern would give him more room to swing his sword should the monster of their hunt be waiting for him within. Cautiously, he poked his head through the opening in the rock, wriggled his hands and then his arms and shoulders out in turn. 

And suddenly stopped. 

Something was moving, not from the lake but rather behind him. He could hear shuffling and scratching, claws on solid rock, and knew this had been a trap after all. His only choice was to turn and fight in the tunnel before the creature(s?) could reach him. 

Noct growled and twisted his body -- but he didn’t budge. He flailed his arms and kicked his boots against the ground beneath him, shouted and wriggled with all his might, yet still he stayed in place. Panicking, he twisted his head to look over his shoulder and was terrified to see that the rock wall had already sealed around his torso, tight enough to make even breathing difficult. But when the hell had it happened?! He hadn’t heard a thing, hadn’t felt it moving at all -- yet here he was, his upper half in the cavern facing the lake, his back end still trapped in the tunnel behind him as Six-know-what kind of horrible monsters were charging forward. 

There was nothing he could do to defend himself. Absolutely nothing, and the thought sent an icy blast of fear through his entire body. 

Was he going to die here?

The flurry of motion behind him slowed to a crawl. He could still sense their presence, could still hear the heavy tramping of non-human feet on hard stone, but he wasn’t sure how many enemies there were. When the heat of one monster approached near enough to locate it, Noctis kicked backward to connect with one muscular thigh and was rewarded with a banshee-like cry of pain. A demon, then. Most likely a hobgoblin, or even one of its larger brethren, a Bussemand. Shivering at the thought, Noct lashed out again with his boot --

\-- only to have his ankle caught tight in a clawed grip. 

He hissed as sharp points dug into pale skin. The demon tugged his leg roughly, throwing his hips off balance. The wall held him upright, but it also held him in place as those same claws began to travel up his calf, over the fabric of his pants covering the back of his thigh, and Noct’s breath hitched in his throat. Just what the hell was the creature trying to do?!

“Let go of me!” Noct shouted, voice higher in pitch than usual as panic surged again. “Gladio!! Prompto!!” His hands balled into tight fists and he pounded them against the stone that encased his upper half. “ _ Ignis!! _ Please, anybody!” 

The lake swallowed his cries; not even his own echoes returned to comfort him. From behind the wall, he felt a second set of hands on him, just as heavy and rough as the first, but these started closer to his hips. The touch would have almost been tender if not for the claws scratching over his flesh, or the pain as too-strong fingers squeezed his side. Their hands were huge, bigger even than Gladio’s, and more powerful, too, as they groped and tore at him. In a heart-pounding panic he heard a terrible  _ rip _ and felt the fabric of his pants tearing away, shredded and useless around his thighs. It left his lower back and legs exposed, his underwear the only thing left to protect him from what he was beginning to fear the demons were after. 

“ _ Fuck off!” _ he screamed at the top of his lungs. He flailed uselessly in place, blinked back the terrified tears welling up behind his eyes. “Don’t touch me!”

It was futile. Already those clawed fingers were hooking under the band of his briefs, snapping it clean in two and easily shredding the cotton down in a long, slow, horrifying motion. It fell away, and Noctis was laid bare before the pair of demons in the most humiliating display of his life. 

“ _ No…. Please, no. _ ” 

The horror of the situation was driving shards of ice through his heart with every  _ thump, thump _ . His limbs felt heavy, weak. Behind him, the two demons (and he was certain they were Bussemands now with their deep growls and massive hands) were already busy exploring his newly exposed skin, running deadly fingers and thick tongues alike over his thighs and hips. How could this be happening? Since when did demons take interest in humans other than for food or sport?! Their fanged mouths and rough lips were on him now, too, but Noct was pretty sure they weren’t after dinner this time. He could feel their heat, sense the tension building as his hips were tugged and pulled between two greedy mouths. 

But it wasn’t until razor sharp teeth sunk into the flesh along the curve of his ass, sending a jolt of pain all the way up his spine, that Noct snapped back to reality. It didn’t matter  _ why _ these demons were touching him, what mattered was stopping them. Now. 

“I said -- get  _ OFF!” _ His shout rang out in the watery chasm as he drew one of Gladio’s heavy broadswords from the armiger. It weighed down his arms, but in his adrenaline-fueled rage he managed to swing it awkwardly down to clang against the stone wall. Rock fragments went flying in showers of sparks, and even the demons behind him jumped back at the force of the attack. 

But the wall didn’t break, even after he hammered the handle of the greatsword against it again and again, until at last, exhausted, he dropped the sword to the ground as the sound of the bussemands’ dark laughter filled the chamber behind him. He glanced down to find that, though he could hardly believe his eyes at the sight, the wall actually seemed to be  _ growing _ where he’d scarred it. Rocks were expanding and forming anew, the whole wall shifting at amazing speed; it grew further up to entrap his chest and arms in a tight cocoon, and he suddenly feared it would swallow him up completely before this nightmare was through.

The wall stopped, and the demons were on him again in an instant, pressing his backend forward painfully against fresh stone as they scrabbled for space. One of them dragged a thick, wet tongue along the cleft of Noctis’ ass, causing the prince to cry out in alarm, but was soon shoved aside as the other, larger of the demons took his place. A different tongue licked across his blazing skin, more demanding this time, and just as Noct tried once more to struggle away, it slipped inside of him.

“F-fuck! NO!” Noctis grit his teeth as his muscles were assaulted, that burning tongue thrusting in eagerly to lap at his inner walls. The demon ignored the way his hole clenched and his hips trembled in his desperation to keep it out, instead licking in further as it used its heavy hands to spread him apart. It was a hard, wet, singular muscle, covered in raised bumps and impossibly long, twisting and coiling inside of him -- Noctis could feel every twitch, every flick, and the humiliation was forcing hot tears to the corners of his eyes. “S-stop!  _ Why are you doing this?! _ ”

The second demon returned then, lower, dragging its nails and thicks fingers over shivering flesh as its companion licked and sucked above. They were concerned now with nothing but Noct’s body, confident their prey couldn’t escape their grasp. Shivering, tears falling freely down his face, Noctis, too, recognized his plight, and hoped against hope that his friends would somehow find him before it was too late. 

The tongue slithered back out of him, leaving a dripping trail of saliva in its wake, only to be replaced a moment later with something new pushing at his entrance. Heat radiated from the heavy organ, and Noctis could feel the warm, slick round head of it already pinching his muscles. Dully, Noctis registered that it was the bussemand’s cock, that he was about to be fucked by a monster, possibly two, while trapped in a magical wall -- but all thought was pushed out of his mind in a gasping breath. 

The demon entered him rough, brutally, not caring how Noctis’ muscles protested at the intrusion or the way his knees buckled under the force. In one powerful move nearly the entire length of that hard cock slammed into him. He screamed, his lower body on fire with the pain of being so forcibly taken, feeling as though he were being split in two as his tight muscles stretched impossibly wide to accommodate. The bussemand’s cock was  _ huge _ , round and wide at the tip, swelling into a thick, ribbed shaft that tapered off down to the base. The effect was a heaviness deep in Noct’s gut, filling him with a sickly heat, while his abused muscles clenched around the narrower root to hold it inside. No amount of squirming, twisting, trembling could help him break free -- the demon only slid deeper into him with every attempt. 

Tears stained Noct’s cheeks, his face red and eyes wide in horror as the monster at last began to move. It knew nothing of patience, ignoring Noctis’ sharp cries as it pulled back to stretch him wider once more, then thrust inside with bruising force. Again and again, caring not for rhythm or the damage it was doing to the weak human body beneath it, bent only on the end goal. Growling, clawed fingers digging into supple hips hard enough to draw blood, the demon fucked Noctis mercilessly, pounding him hard into the stone wall until his legs shook and only those hated hands were left holding him up. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, past the fear and pain and utter hopelessness, Noct noticed a different sensation creeping through him. With a strangled scream he realized what was happening. “N-no,  _ p-please _ …. Not that -- !“ he hiccuped as fresh tears burst forth. But the demons weren’t listening, probably couldn’t even understand him and wouldn’t have cared anyway. The second bussemand, the one who’d dropped down to maul the skin of his calves earlier, had now moved back up nearer to his hips. Noctis shuddered as a sharp claw was dragged along the underside of his own limp cock, then thick fingers were wrapping around it and tugging roughly. 

The prince’s body betrayed him. At the mercy of the two demons, he hung his head and swore against the flicker of hated pleasure bursting through the fog of the pain. No, he didn’t want this, didn’t want to give the monsters any form of satisfaction. But that swollen cock inside him was dragging across his sensitive walls at a burning pace, occasionally grazing his prostate in ways that were forcing bile to his throat along with unbidden moans. 

“ _ Ignis _ ….” The name spilled from his lips like a prayer. He wanted to hold onto the hope that his friends would still find him, still somehow rescue him from this horrible nightmare, yet at the same time hated the idea of them seeing him this way. What would Ignis think to see him spread like a feast for these horny demons? How would Prompto react to knowing he was growing hard as non-human fingers stroked his dick? And Gladio? Would he ever be able to respect him after a sight like this -- weak, crying, moaning and screaming and wanting to die?

A wet heat surrounded him, suddenly enough to make his gasp with pleasure/pain. The second demon had replaced its fingers with its long, curling tongue, stroking his cock with it at the same rapid pace as the larger bussemand continued to fuck his ass. He could sense an urgency behind him, a growing tension, and those claws squeezed painfully around already-bruised hips. Weakly, he begged for it to stop, to not finish inside him, but he knew his words fell on deaf ears. With a thundering roar the demon thrust forward until its rough skin was flush against Noct’s own softer flesh, and burst its sex deep within the prince’s gut.

Noctis fingers clenched into fists, he bit down on his lip until he could somehow taste blood even over the bile in his mouth, as hot, sticky liquid filled him. The demon thrust into him several more times while it continued to spill over, until finally it withdrew from his body in a rough jerk. 

Gaping, feeling bruised and cold and halfway to unconscious, Noctis was hardly surprised when the second demon’s mouth left him as well. He knew enough about how nature worked to guess what would happen next -- that he’d be used a second time while the waiting monster took its turn. And indeed, a moment later he felt the heat of a different but almost identical cock sliding over the crack of his ass, shuddered as it found the opening and began to push inside.

A high-pitched screech filled the chamber behind him, loud enough to rattle the walls and leave Noctis’ ears burning at the sound. The bussemand behind him pulled away faster than Noct could have expected. For a brief, hopeful moment, he wondered if something had come to his rescue after all…? 

But then there were new  _ things _ touching him -- he wasn’t sure they were fingers, more like extended talons that cupped and squeezed his ass -- and different kind of heat pressing up to him from behind. Strange legs, longer and thinner than the other demons’ but also more powerful, slid along the outsides of Noct’s thighs as the thing lowered itself into position. It hunched down (just how big was this new monster?!) and Noctis felt the sharp edges of thick wings grazing over his back. The creature gave another shriek -- in the fog of his mind Noct searched desperately for the memory of that horrid sound -- and weaved its hideous arms around the prince’s hips to lift him into place. 

Terror, even stronger than before, gripped him. The bussemands had been bad enough, hadn’t they? Whatever this new monster was, it was larger, more frightening that the last, enough so that Noctis could no longer sense the presence of the two lesser demons in the chamber. They’d fucked him hard and rough, but this new creature was liable to actually kill him. 

“ _ Please _ ,” he begged, running his tongue over his dry lips in a vain attempt at saving his life. Despite his words, he could already feel a hard, tongue-like appendage draping over the curve of his ass, large and slick and ready. “Don’t do this…. No more, I can’t take it….  _ Let me go _ .” 

“ _ Filthy human _ .” 

The voice caught him off guard, brought a gasping cry to his lips.  _ No way _ … Was the demon actually  _ talking  _ to him?!

It continued, words slurred by sharp fangs and a too-thick tongue, dark and dripping with venom. “ _ Foolish, greedy. So easy…. Yes, easy to trap. Here we breed the foolish humans, make them slaves of their own stupidity. _ ”

Noctis screamed again as the tip of the demon’s cock forced its way past sore, tender muscles. It was narrow at the head, growing thicker and more bulbous and seeming to go on forever as it pushed inside. “ _ Breed, breed, breed _ .” The demon’s rasping chants were drowned out by more of the dark-haired prince’s cries of pain. His hips were tugged up, his thighs parted to rest on powerful haunches, and the demon began its true work of splitting him open on its cock. Thrusting in, pulling him back to meet the energy, sliding out to spill more of the bussemand’s cum down his balls and dick, all the while shrieking, chanting, growling. Noct’s mind was nearly gone under the strain of it, but from somewhere deep within his memory supplied an image -- dark, grey flesh stretched tight over hard muscles, tattered wings and great horns arching up like claws from its skull-like head; a gargoyle, truly one of the most fearsome of the hellish monsters in all of Eos.  _ That _ was what was fucking him now, a veritable nightmare taking his body and marking it for the world to see. 

The horror lasted minutes, maybe hours. Noctis could hardly be sure of the time as he stared through blurry eyes out at the lake before him. He was growing numb, letting his senses shut down one by one to block out the pain. Dully, he registered his hips being rocked faster and harder, and a blood-curdling growl sent tremors through the air as the gargoyle came inside him. Like the bussemand, the liquid was hot and sticky and filled him uncomfortably full, but he was beyond the point of feeling sick now. Even when the demon pulled out of him and dropped his feet back onto the ground, Noctis could only fall limp, letting the wall hold him in place as cum and blood and drool seeped out of his gaping hole and down his trembling thighs.  _ Hopeless _ was one word for it; mostly he wanted the gargoyle to hurry and kill him, to bring an end to his humiliation and suffering. 

Claws gripped his side, harsh and feral.  _ Yes _ , he thought, voice no longer working.  _ Fucking do it, you miserable fucking creature! _

Yet the claws stopped. The gargoyle seemed to stiffen behind him, going rigged and poised as if  _ listening _ . Noctis sniffed, opened his eyes when he thought he heard it too. 

_ “...ct! NOOCT!” _

_ “Where are you?!” _

_ “C’mon, give us a sign!” _

Unbelievable! Those voices, there was no mistake, no demonic magic at work here. His friends were near! Noctis sobbed loudly, his pain and emotion breaking through the shadows of his mind to force words through his raw throat. 

“HERE! I’M HERE! IGNIS!!” Blood flew from his lips as he screamed at the top of lungs. “GUYS!! HELP ME!”

A tense silence fell. Behind him, the gargoyle and the two bussemands who had remained in the chamber seemed to be panicking, searching for the source of these new enemy voices. Noct felt the heat of the hated demon moving away, and suddenly there was growling, shouting, and the tell-tale clash of swords and daggers against hardened bone. 

A shot rang out -- Prompto -- and Noct let his head slump forward in overdue relief. 

  
  
  
  



	2. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rescue does not go how Noctis expects it to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gladio's dick inspo can be found [Here](http://68.media.tumblr.com/529c1c1db0692177cdbe3941cdb38359/tumblr_inline_onnvofKvHJ1tf1a7o_500.jpg). There's dildos there so click at your own discretion.

Noctis was not, contrary to popular belief among his friends, so stubborn that he couldn’t admit when he’d fucked up. Ending up trapped inside of a gooey magic wall while a group of daemons fucked him was a pretty good indicator that he’d messed up somewhere. He could hear his friends in the chamber his lower half was stuck in, fighting the bussemands and gargoyle who’d trapped him. 

Noctis couldn’t begin to imagine how this looked to them. Pants torn away into shreds that pooled around his ankle, ass used and gaping, cum dripping down his thighs in spite of his best efforts to clench and press his legs together to stop it (and he didn’t want it in him either, hated the way it felt, but he didn’t want them to see), an erection he hadn’t been able to stop from happening hanging between his legs. The tears he hadn’t wanted to shed started again, disgust and shame swimming in his stomach. 

There was none of the banter or shouting he was use to hearing from the others. Other than Ignis’ shouting terse orders there was only the sound of Prompto’s guns going off and weapons clashing and Noctis knew it was because of what they’d run in on, what they’d witnessed before going on the attack. 

He sucked in a shaky breath and tried to use it to push down the tears. He wasn’t going to let them see him crying too, he wouldn’t. 

One of the daemons shrieked and then there was a sound like glass breaking, followed by Ignis’s shouting for Gladio and Prompto to cover their faces and not to breathe ‘it’ in. Noctis twisted in the wall, panic rising up in him. It still didn’t work, the lukewarm goo molded tightly to his torso, arms, and hands and preventing any movement at all, and yet he tried to crane his neck around as if he’d be able to turn and see through the wall. 

His friends started coughing, choking maybe? What was happening back there? What had the daemons done? Had they managed to...were they going to come back to finish what they started? He’d assumed it was over, had let himself hope that there wouldn’t be anymore, but now panic was trying to claw up the back of his throat and making his heart thud in his chest. He strained against the slime yet again, put everything he had into it, and once again it just constricted tight enough to force the air out of his lungs and didn’t let up until he’d stopped struggling.

He heard footsteps, shuffling across the floor and getting fainter quickly. He couldn’t tell how many it was but it had to be the daemons, didn’t it? And if they were leaving that meant it really was finished, didn’t it? They wouldn’t be running if they’d done something that would kill the others. 

He was safe now. 

“Fuck!” Gladio wheezed. “They got away.” 

Prompto sounded choked up, voice thick. “Should we...I can go after them? They shouldn't be able to get away. ...we need to kill them.” 

“Leave it.” Ignis said.

“But-”

“They don’t matter!” Ignis snapped back, a sharp edge to his voice that cut through how rough he sounded. Then, quieter and closer to Noctis. “Noct? Are you…”

Noctis didn’t know what the question was going to be and, it seemed, neither did Ignis because once he stopped he didn’t start again. He heard boots shuffling over the stone and then a light touch, brushing over his calf; his pants shifted around his ankles. He knew it was Ignis, knew his presence like he knew the warmth of his own magic and the weight of his favorite sword in his hand, but it didn’t matter that it was Ignis, who would never hurt him.

All that mattered was that someone was there, touching him.

Noctis jerked, as much as he could, and the sob he’d been trying to keep down bursting free. The touch tore away from him like he’d burned them. 

Gladio breathed out a curse; a meaty smack of flesh against stone and another curse made Noctis flinch. He didn’t need to see to know that Gladio was angry and taking it out on the cave wall. Ignis cleared his throat. 

“Highness? I wanted to...cover you, before we-” 

Prompto’s cry of pain cut Ignis off. Fear spiked in Noctis again, hit him hard in the chest with all the force of a physical blow.

“What’s wrong?” He shouted, the first words he’d spoken to them since they’d found him. 

He felt Ignis’ presence move away and he almost missed it; it had been something to let him know they were there other their voices. Not being able to see them, to see anything but the placid lake in front of him, was driving him crazy. 

Gladio made an alarmed sound. “What’s happening to him? Is he melting?”   
“I don’t knAH!” Ignis’ scream echoed dully and was followed by a thump. Another thump, heavier, and then mingled cries of pain filled the space behind him. Noctis’ saw spots dancing over his vision and realized dimly that he was holding his breath and grinding his teeth together. The dizzy feeling stayed even after he got air back into his lungs, the rapid cycle from fear to hope and back again rendering him lightheaded. 

The quiet that came when the shouts stopped was, in a way, worse. At least if they were making noise he knew they were alive but the silence could mean anything. Unconscious, gone, dead...anything. He was suddenly too tired to try and fight the wall again, all energy drained from him and knees buckling, leaving him so limp that the wall was the only thing holding him up. He hung there, waiting. 

And then someone-something-hissed. Noctis moaned quietly, eyes clamping shut as tears rolled down his cheeks. Another daemon? It had to be another one, brought by the noise the others had been making. Would it just kill and eat them or would it want a go at him too?

“Oh Gods.” It sounded like Prompto, but distorted, wet and muffled like it was coming from under water. Noctis didn’t move, refused to let himself think that things might actually be over, again. “What am I?”

“You mean,” Gladio’s words were slurred, his voice gravelly and hoarse. “What are we?” 

Something scraped across the ground; it sounded heavy and was coming closer to him. Then a grunt and a thud, footsteps that made the ground tremble but in a cadence Noctis knew well: Gladio. 

“Iggy, are you-” 

“Yes,” Ignis hissed, word hanging in the air. “I...we need to leave.”

“No!” Noctis shouted. He didn’t know what was happening, and honestly he was half convinced he’d passed out and was still being fucked by the daemons, but he knew he couldn’t take being left here to wait for something else to come along and have him. Anything but that would be better. “Don’t leave me like this. Please.” 

Silence, loaded with tension. He felt someone at his side and then a hand, cloth covered palm and long clawed fingers that didn’t feel quite right (too cool, surface smooth and segmented) drifting along the curve of his ass. His breath caught in his throat, stopped by a lump forming there.  

What was going on? Was there a daemon? Were they letting it touch him? Is that why they were leaving? ...did they not think he was worth saving now that he was, it seemed, some kind of daemon fuck toy? 

“I’m sorry.” Ignis breathed. “Those daemons have...I…” 

“Turned us into them. Monsters.” Gladio muttered and there was another hand on his skin, twice as big as the first, cupping his ass and squeezing. Noctis whimpered, skin crawling with disgust. What were they doing? That was them touching him wasn’t it? Had to be, their voices were too close for it to be anyone else, but it didn’t feel right and why would they-

Turned them into monsters? And now they were...were.

The thinner clawed fingers dragged along the crack of his ass. He clenched tighter, shaking his head frantically. They couldn’t see it but it was all he could to, throat too tight for words. 

Why was this happening? 

Ignis’ hand moved away and, after a long moment, so did Gladio’s. 

“Sorry, sorry.” Gladio was breathing hard, sounded like he did during a fight. “We-I think we need to...need you. Want to touch you. You smell so...” Gladio’s hand, big enough to cup his entire ass, came back. “Need to breed you.” 

Noctis bit down on his tongue so hard he tasted blood. He really was daemon bait; even his friends wanted to fuck him now.Was this what he was going to be now, a hole for horny daemons to come by and dump their loads into? 

What would his father think if he could see him. 

“We need to leave.” Ignis said again, less firm than the first time.“ We’ll use a potion and come back when this wears off and figure out how to get you free.”

“What if it doesn’t?” Prompto’s words dripped and were still muffled. “What if we’re stuck like this? What if that’s why no one comes back!?”

Ignis didn’t say a word. Noctis’ stomach twisted. What if they left and didn’t come back? Couldn’t come back? Then what? What if the other daemons came back? Or new ones? What if more and more came crawling out of the dungeon's endless twisting tunnels? 

“Stay.” He had to force the word out; it tasted like ash on his tongue. 

Prompto let out a bubbling noise. “Noct, we can’t. We-”

“Do what you need to do.” Noct cracked his eyes open, stared out over the unmoving lake and dripping stalactites. Better them than some other, actual daemons, right? He could do this. “Just don’t leave.”

They didn’t speak for a beat and then Gladio was pressing against him, body bigger, hotter, and with a covering of short bristly fur, hands sliding around to grip his hips, so big they circled his body completely, fingers overlapping in the middle. Gladio’s cock rubbed against his ass, hot like a branding iron against his bare skin, long and wide. Too big, a voice in the back of his head whispered, it was going to be too big. 

“Wait.” Ignis said then, quieter. “Wait. I need to think.” 

Noctis licked his lips, tasted salt. “It’s fine, Specs.” It wasn’t, not really, but what was he going to do? He couldn’t take being let alone for something else to get to and at least like this he was saying it was okay. This was his choice. “...go easy?”

Gladio stopped his slow rutting against him; his cock was dragging along the crack of his ass, the tip wet and leaving thick trails of precum behind. “Yeah. Won’t hurt you.” 

He doubted that. Noctis was sure they wouldn’t be as rough, wouldn’t be trying to hurt him like the daemons had, but...no. He didn’t see how it could not hurt but if that’s what it took to get things going and over with they could think whatever they wanted. 

Ignis said something but it was too soft to hear through the wall. Noctis could only assume it was him giving in because Gladio started moving again, slow thrusts against him and he gripped his hips tighter. Noctis swallowed then grit his teeth together, trying to prepare himself for the pain he knew was coming. 

Instead there was a crack, like glass breaking, and then something cool was being poured over his back and Gladio’s cock. It slipped over them, made his skin buzz (a potion? It tingled and warmed up like a potion.) and the drag of Gladio’s dick became a smooth slide as the friction of skin against skin eased.  

Gladio’s cock dragged down to push against his abused entrance; bile rose up Noct’s throat. The daemons had been big, had felt like they were tearing him in two when they’d been inside of him, but Gladio was thicker. He could tell just by how the head of his cock was rubbing against him there, not able to slip inside even though Noctis felt like he was stretched open already, had to be a gaping sloppy mess. 

A glove covered hand touched his thigh, hesitated there (Noctis fought to not react) slipped under his body to palm his cock; he’d long since gone limp. Breath, cool and damp, brushed over his skin and then something flicked across it, too quick for him to put a name to it. Then again, slower, and it was a tongue but different...forked, maybe, and sandpaper rough. 

“Iggy, what’re you doing?” Prompto asked, voice a concerned hush. 

Something sank into Noct’s leg. It hurt, twin shots of pain driving deep into his skin and muscle and then it...didn’t. He went numb almost immediately and then there was something warm spreading through him, enveloping his leg and then running further outwards, up, into his belly and chest, up to his trapped arms. His muscles relaxed everywhere the warmth reached, tension draining out as if a plug had been pulled inside of him when the teeth retracted from his skin. 

The wall’s grip on him loosened a little bit Noctis felt too heavy to move now, lack of energy and the strangely pleasant warm feeling stealing control of his body away. 

“I think that will help. I have a feeling.” Ignis’ said, fingers running over where he’d bitten into his leg. “You should be able to…” 

The rubbing against his hole turned to pushing at those words; there was resistance for a second and then Noct’s body was spreading open further than before to accept it. He couldn’t have tensed up even if he wanted to and he didn’t want to, knew now that it only made things hurt more if he tried to stop it. He shifted his legs apart, trying to open himself up more, and one of Gladio’s hands came to grasp his ass, helping to spread him further.

The hand on his cock started stroking him, gripping just how he liked as it moved over his flaccid length. Sparks of pleasure hit him but it was just drops in an ocean compared to the overwhelming feeling of Gladio’s cock filling him. 

Gladio felt different from the daemons had. Not just stretching him wider but...different. Not as textured as the bussemands, no ridges or dips, or as painfully curved as the gargoyle’s cock. The head felt like it was tapered, thinner at the top and then sloping outwards, like a blunt arrowhead, to the shaft wide shaft (it had to be as broad as one of the energy drink cans, at least.) and there was so much of it, sinking deeper and deeper.

Fuck, there was so much. Noctis whimpered, eyes slamming shut again, and tried to remember how to breathe. How could there be so much inside already, how could be be taking more. 

It didn’t hurt as much as he expected. It was uncomfortable and the stretch burned some but it was nothing like it had been with the daemons, didn’t make him feel like he was dying. The potion made Gladio’s cock slick; he could feel the potion gliding against his inner walls, dripping into him, making the penetration seem almost...easy. 

Gladio stopped after what felt like forever, cock in so deep Noctis was certain it was almost in his stomach, had to be destroying him inside, and yet there was more. He could feel...something. A sudden thickness, instead of the gradual widening, touching his stretched wide hole. Gladio didn’t try to push it in, instead pulling out what felt like a lot, and yet there was still so much inside him, then slid back in, up to that thicker point. The next thrust had more force behind it and Noctis let out a strangled noise, head dropping forward until his chin was touching his chest, mouth open around a warbling sound. 

“Six, Noct, you’re so tight. Feel good, amazing. Knew you would.” Gladio growled the words as he thrust in again, driving the air out of Noctis’ lungs.  

Gladio went slowly, fucked into him unhurriedly, but he did it hard and made him feel every centimeter of his cock as it slammed home. Ignis continued to touch him, matched Gladio’s rhythm, rubbed his oddly smooth thumb over the head on the upstroke. The uncomfortable feeling started to fade as his body opened up more, submitting to the invasion. He pictured his body changing to make it fit, molding around Gladio’s cock to make it fit without hurting, becoming used to the weight and the heat, the strange shape. Sensitive nerves came alive, were burning with sensation he didn’t know what to do with. 

Was it...did it feel good? He couldn’t make sense of it even as heat began to spill into his belly, coiling tightly and growing stronger. 

“You’re so open.”

Fingers touched him where Gladio was spreading him wide, dragged over his stretched rim. Sparks danced up his spine and his vision went hazy. He clenched around Gladio without meaning to and his shield felt that much bigger inside of him, ground into his convulsing walls. Gladio swore, rhythm faltering and cock throbbing inside of Noctis. Then he was snarling and gripping his hips in a near crushing grip. Gladio hauled him up right off of his feet, leaving his legs dangling and ass higher than the rest of his body; the wall shifted around him to allow it. Gladio slammed in again and there was more of it, too much, breaking him, splitting him from the inside, as the thicker part of Gladio’s cock was forced into him suddenly. 

Something inside of him was touched by the new, impossibly huge thickness and his vision went white, stomach clenching so hard it hurt. He heard a strangled shout- was that him? His throat was burning. 

The heat and pressured continued to build in him,  got stronger every time Gladio’s thrust into him and the thicker part of his cock rubbed into the spot that made his body quake; with it came the realization that he was hard, very hard, and panting for air. That he was moaning and yelping and his toes were curled. He’d gotten hard with the daemons and he’d felt sick and ashamed that he’d responded to their touching but now, with Ignis’ hand working him faster now, squeezing and twisting, and Gladio inside of him, he couldn’t dredge up those same feelings. 

Couldn’t make himself feel much of anything except what was happening, as if that space was occupied by Gladio’s dick and there just wasn’t room for anything else. It was up in his stomach, he could practically taste it, it was so far inside of him but their bodies still weren’t flush together; there was more. 

There was no way he could take more but Gladio was hammering into him, making him stretch open to take that wider part with each push in.

Was he going to die like this? He didn’t feel like he was dying, not in a painful way, but he couldn’t catch his breath either, lost it every time Gladio drove into him, was becoming dizzy. His eyes rolled back into his head and he knew now that he was screaming but he couldn’t hear it around the pounding of blood in his ears. 

He came and it felt like an firaga spell going off in his chest, blazing under his skin, searing his veins. The world was too bright, then too dark and quiet, and then he was back in his skin, tears rolling down his cheeks, mouth open and head lolled to the side. Gladio hadn’t stopped but it was a sloppy, fast rhythm now, accompanied by snarls and growls. It was punishing but not bad...too much. Overwhelming.

He wanted to cry, was already crying, as more sensation rolled through him. His cock, still in Ignis sticky grip, twitched like it was trying to harden again. Ignis ran a thumb over the slit and pulled; Noctis cried out. 

Ignis fondled him almost gently, running fingers along his cock, cupping his balls, and then coming back up stroke him again. Noctis’ vision shivered and grayed around the edges.

It was almost a relief when Gladio finally came, the first spurt of hot cum splashing inside of him. Gladio fucked him through it, short shallow rocks of his hips as wave after wave of his release emptied into Noctis’ trembling body. The feeling of relief faded as more poured into him, filled him to the point of discomfort and then kept coming. The wider part of Gladio’s cock kept everything inside of him. 

He was sure there was no more room, that he could burst, was sure he could feel his stomach rounding and bulging, but that meant nothing. Gladio’s cock twitched and then another pulse of cum poured into him.

How could there be so much?

And then it was over. Gladio lowered him to the ground and carefully pulled out, cock still hard. His cum started to follow before he was even fully out, rushing past his cock and out of Noct’s stretched passage the minute the widest part was gone. It painted it shaking thighs and hit the ground with a soft pattering noise. Noctis’ body tried to tighten around the sudden emptiness inside of him, out of his control, but he could tell it wasn’t doing any good. He was too open, asshole gaping and fluttering uselessly. Ignis’ hand retreated and the warmth of him at Noctis’ side went away in the same moment Gladio did. 

Noctis thought, maybe, he wanted them to come back.

He’d thought the daemons had ruined him but he’d been wrong. At least he hadn’t gotten off on that, hadn’t *liked* it. 

Had he liked that?

What was wrong with him? 

“Noct? Buddy?” Prompto’s voice and a touch to the small of his back. It was...wet and warm, perfectly smooth, slippery really, against his skin. He could tell it was fingers by the shape of them and yet he expected them to start dripping over his back. Another hand touched his stomach, pressed lightly. Noctis whimpered as a cramping feeling hit him; more cum gushed out of his body. “Oh! ...uh. You okay?” 

“Hngh.” Was all he could manage. Prompto’s fingers stroked his skin, tapped gently; they flattened out with soft squishing noises. Prompto seemed to be waiting for something but, after a few beats, his fingers moved to prode when Gladio had been. 

“I’m...I need to.” Prompto sounded apologetic and embarrassed. One would have thought he was the one playing demon fuck doll (and enjoying it, somehow.) “I’m sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gladio is a behemotaur. It...is exactly what it sounds like (an actual behemoth dick would be far too much for Noct's body so we scaled it down while also scaling Gladio up to meet somewhere in the middle.)


	3. I'm Hot, Sticky Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto is eager to please.

“Sorry.” Prompto said again as he pushed against him, body the same peculiar texture as his hand, and molded against Noctis from ass to feet, shifting to fit against him perfectly. For a moment there was nothing, and Noctis wondered slightly hysterically if Prompto had lost his dick, but then a warm slippery something pushed into him. It pulled another sound out of him, high and fluttering, as it began to pour into him, flowing over sore muscles and overstimulated nerves. At first it didn’t feel like much, a thin tickling but soothing sensation in his stretched out passage, but then it started expanding, growing and thickening until it was filling him up completely, every bit as open as Gladio had stretched him.

But it wasn’t like Gladio had been. His shield had been hard and unyielding as he pushed inside and made a place for himself inside his body, changed it to make it fit him. Instead Prompto was filling the space already there, fitting into everything like his cock was made to be inside of him. It didn’t have the same weight in spite of being similar in width, didn’t come with a heavy feeling in his gut, and it was all one thick width, perfectly smooth and slick, and not as long, allowing Prompto to enter him fully. 

It was warm and moving in a way, the surface almost rippling like disturbed water, and the gentle vibrations against his sore inner walls made him gasp. And then moan as hands found his hips and Prompto began to move, rocking deep into him with fast, long strokes. The sound of it, wet squelching when he pressed in to the hilt, combined with the feeling of Gladio’s cum being forced out of his body, down over his cock and balls before dripping onto the ground, made him feel filthy. He was so ashamed of himself; a sick feeling was swirling in his stomach and his skin was crawling. Even if he got out of the wall he knew that nothing could be the same after this, not when every slide of Prompto inside of him had him throwing his head back and letting out needy mewling sounds he couldn't stop.

He was disgusting.

His face was suddenly hot, flushed with embarrassment that no one but him could witness. Not that it mattered if they could see that because they could hear him, had seen him get off on Gladio’s massive dick, had seen him dripping with daemon cum, knew he *liked* this. 

“Shit, Noct, that’s-” Prompto swallowed loudly as their bodies came together again; his cock jumped and twitched deep inside of Noctis, more vibrations spreading through him. “This is so weird.” 

Noctis silently agreed. Not just about whatever kind of dick Prompto had and was now working in and out of his body with firm thrusts that brought their hips together with wet smacking sounds but about everything. Everything was weird and impossible and if it hadn’t hurt so much with those daemons, hadn’t felt so real and made him want to to curl up and die, he'd insist it was a nightmare. 

But maybe it was, a nightmare gone...right?  Maybe this was nothing but a strange, very vivid dream and he needed to stop thinking about it and give in fully. Let them fuck him, his friends who were now monsters and wanted to breed him, shut off his thoughts, and enjoy the dream.

Prompto was fucking him. 

That was not something Noctis had expected to be happening today or ever, actually, and yet there he was, being fucked by his best friend who was some kind of monster and was doing way too good a job. It was almost gentle the way Prompto’s cock was sliding in and out of him, the way his hands were stroking up his sides as far as they could do before being stopped by the wall he was stuck in, the quiet encouragement and praise he was muttering to him

It was very Prompto.

But it wasn't Prompto, not really. Noctis didn’t know what Prompto had been turned into but the feel of him wasn’t even close to anything he’d felt before. 

His ‘skin’ was wet and slippery, gooey almost, sliding and squishing everywhere it connected with Noctis’ body and, as jarring as that was, the really unnerving part (only slightly less unnerving than the part where he was stuck in a wall and being fucked) was that he could feel Prompto...spreading out over him, swallowing him up. Just like his cock had swelled inside of him to fill his body the rest of him was doing the same, fanning out over his feet and calves, hauling them up until his legs were bent. His calves were pressed against his thighs and his knees were as high as they could go before connecting with the wall, leaving him folded in on himself and Six, it made Prompto reach even deeper inside of him, made it feel like a tighter fit. 

With only the jelly-like whatever it was that made up Prompto’s body he felt uneven, as if he might sink in at any moment and yet he was held perfectly steady. It didn’t make sense that something could wrap around him, trap him in a snug jiggling cocoon, and yet be firm enough to hold him up. But the wall didn’t make sense either so why should anything else. Maybe it and Prompto were made out of the same stuff. 

Noctis didn’t know why he was thinking about that when he was folded up his thighs were being spread further apart to allow Prompto to fuck up into him harder. He let out a hiccuping cry and and tried to rock down to meet the next thrust. 

Just take it, he told himself, just take it. Let it be good. 

Prompto’s cock was the same as the rest of his body, slippery as it moved inside of him, even without the addition of more potion to ease the way. It shifted and twisted around like not dick should be able to, almost slithering like a snake. A incredibly thick, pulsating snake that trembled and shook, sending the most mind blowing vibrations through his body. It filled him up perfectly, seemed to constantly change shape in order to rub against the spots that felt best, kept perfect pressure on his prostate.

Noctis dick was growing hard under the onslaught, becoming heavy and hot between his legs. Something was wrong with him, so very wrong; how was he going to be able to look anyone in the eye after this? How could they follow him after this?

Some king he was going to be. Trapped in a magic wall because he'd lost his temper and run off. Used by disgusting demons looking to breed while he'd been helpless to do anything. Willingly spreading his legs for monsters and unable to pretend it didn't feel incredible. 

He was weak.

A hand wrapped around his cock and within seconds it was completely covered by the slimy material that now made up Prompto’s body; it was as if his cock was inside of a tight fitting, shivering tube. The tube moved around him, slide up and down over his length and then there was suction. His hips jerked involuntarily, tried to push deeper into the slick tube, and his eyes slammed shut. It was as if the tube was sucking him down, bobbing up and down on him at the same time, and dripping all around him. It was...he didn't know what it was, but it had him baring down of Prompto’s cock, trying his damnedest to grind down on it then thrusting forward into the tube. 

He felt frantic, splintered, wanted nothing more than to be able to move freely and...and get more; more of that mind shattering sucking and stroking, more of Prompto fucking him. It was too much for his brain to grasp. How was Prompto doing all of this, how was it possible, what was he doing to him? 

It got worse, or maybe better, because as soon as he was breathing normally the tube changed: what he could only think of as ‘small bumps’ or ‘tendrils’ rose out up on the formerly smooth sides to caress his cock. It was like a bunch of tiny fingers or, maybe tongues, were there, moving over him at once, wriggling against his skin as an oily fluid was rubbed over his cock. It tingled and began to feel warmer the more the tendril filled tube moved over him.

Prompto’s other hand, pressed under his shirt, started to spread out over his skin. It list shape, becoming a smooth slithering thing crawling over him. It started wrapping around him, loosely, and traveling up until it came to the wall. He felt it doing something, changing in some way he couldn't figure out, pushing between him and the wall and then it was moving again, up his torso. 

It, whatever it was, was on his side of the wall! How...what the hell? He wanted to ask, wanted to see the tendril of what Prompto was slipping across his back and curling around to his front, but the words left his mouth as a garbled gasp of surprise.

The tendrils touching the head of his cock felt different, were growing longer? And were more focused, brushing together over the weeping slit and ignoring everything else. They poked and slithered and- 

Noctis shouted, body quaking, as some of the thin wisps of whatever Prompto was now pushed into his cock. He could feel them squirming, twisting this way and that before coiling together to become thicker, longer, warm pressure inside of his cock. It wriggled, pushed in further then began to slide in and out; Noctis’ hips jerked uselessly and he was unsure if he was trying to get away or beg for more. 

Between the cock inside of him and the suction around his cock, the thin tendril wiggling deeper into the slit, Noctis nearly forgot about the thing creeping up under his shirt and winding around his body. He felt it still, was aware of the slimy sensation rubbing against his skin and yelped when it found his nipples and covered them, but his mind, foggy and falling apart as it was, was focused on what was happening behind him. The stuff tightened around his nipples, pinching them in its gelatinous grip and then there was suction, like around his dick. It was soft and slippery, oily, tiny waving tendrils flicking over the stiffened peaks as they were sucked and pulled hard all at once. Noctis moaned guilty, the added sensation going straight to his cock. 

The stuff slipping over his body was warmer than before and everywhere it touched was left feeling sensitive and tingling, magnifying every wet sucking touch that came after the first. He could barely think straight, everything felt like more than it should, pushed him closer and closer to an edge he was so ashamed to be hurtling towards. All he could do was block out the part of himself that was horrified, to push it down and bury it while giving it.  It was easier if he didn’t think about what was happening and just felt it

He didn't want to like but it was so hard not to. It felt so good. Prompto was filling him so completely, constant pressure against everywhere he was sensitive, undulating and sliding around but never leaving him empty, folding in on itself in some sort of loop. His body was tingling, hot and sweating and shaking apart under the force Prompto had become. His friend was everywhere at once, touching him all over, making him *feel* so much that it was overwhelming his senses, making it impossible to shut down like he’d down with the daemons. 

Instead it felt like he’d been turned all the way on, every part of him under attack and losing, so much at once that he was losing track. 

He wasn’t sure he cared. 

Something brushed his bottom lip, wet and wriggling then slithered into his mouth before his sluggish brain could figure out what was happening. It wasn’t big at all, the width of two of his fingers maybe, but it was fast, reaching in far enough to touch the back of his tongue before he knew it. The thing was slimy and warm, but didn’t have much weight to it, and tasted faintly of salt as it twisted around in his mouth, rolling and curling against his tongue. It left something oily behind, coating the surface of his tongue; Noctis swallowed reflexively, trying to banish the feeling. The thing in his mouth twitched then, just like Prompto’s cock had, started to swell and grow. It slid over his tongue as it grew, forced his lips to open wider and wider to avoid catching it with his teeth. 

Biting down didn’t occur to him, thoughts like that long since lost to the fog he was letting creep over his thoughts. He did let out a surprised grunt when the bulbous tip poked the back of his throat and more oily fluid dripped down, leaving his throat tingling. The noise was muffled and turned into wet gurgling.

“Prompto,” Gladio’s voice, the first he’d heard from his shield in what seemed like forever. “Are you-”

“Ah. In his mouth? Yeah.” Noctis could picture Prompto’s expression perfectly, a furrowing of brows and a sheepish quirking of his lips. 

“What the fuck are you?” 

Prompto laughed breathlessly and Noctis felt it inside of him, all around him; his back arched and more mortifying sounds tried to escape. The thing exploring his mouth kept him quiet. He was oddly grateful for it.

Noctis pressed his tongue up against the length of the thing in his mouth and it slipped over the smooth, almost gelatinous surface as it fucked in and out of his mouth. Soon spit was pooling in his mouth, leaking out of the corners and down his chin as the thing moved, feeding more and more of itself into his mouth. He swallowed again when it prodded his throat and then it was in it, sliding down, strange and gooey. He gagged around it, throat convulsing and trying to close; the thing retreated to let him cough, more spit leaking from his mouth in thick strings. 

He let his eyes slip open and saw a long, wriggling, purple...thing, long and thick with a rounded head, that vanished down the collar of his shirt, must have been part of what had coiled around him and was torturing his nipples for wonderfully. It was see through and dripping with his spit, connected to his mouth by it. 

It moved back, touched his lips. Noctis let it slide in again, made himself relax as it pushed into his throat, and shut his eyes again. He sucked and used his tongue against it; it shuddered and swelled more. It picked up an easy to deal with rhythm, gliding over his tongue and into his throat then back out to let air into his lungs before he ever really needed it, never quite leaving his mouth all the way before diving back in. 

His throat and mouth were being fucked into and battered just like the rest of him. There was no part of him not being used.  There was something about it that added to the fog, made him want it to happen, kept his mouth open and sucking messily, as best as he could, as he took Prompto in from both sides. 

Time stopped, or maybe stretched on and on. He was floating, or perhaps sinking, falling apart bit by bit, body going completely limp as his body was claimed by Prompto in every way. It all rolled together and became nothing but pleasure and heat wracking his body, pushing him further out of his head, making him aware of only his body and the sounds, obscene squishing and slurping, Prompto’s breathing getting heavier and faster, his own faint whimpering. 

His wanted to come. He felt like he was there, pressure in his balls and cock on the edge of exploding but something was stopping him, keeping him from getting there. Instead the tension inside of him grew, spiraled up and up, left him clinging to the edge with desperate fingertips. His cock throbbed and the tendril inside twisted around, pushed into spots that had never been touched like that, and Noctis’ toes curled inside of the jelly-like stuff surrounding them. 

It wasn’t like with Gladio, where he’d been pushed and pushed and everything had crashed over him so quickly he’d lost himself. He felt everything this time, every slide, every twitch, every ripple, and it just continued to grow and stretch. 

He needed more. Wanted more, wanted anything that would help him come. 

He would have begged if he could, if Prompto hadn’t filled his mouth and throat, but he couldn’t so he sucked harder and clenched around Prompto’s cock. He tried to help his friend along, to work the things invading his body to make it go faster, and somewhere in his head he wanted to cry or laugh or curl up into a ball and stay there. He wasn’t just letting it happen, he was participating, playing the willing partner. 

The tendril on his tongue jerked and throbbed then something thick and warm was pouring down his throat. He swallowed around it, felt it running down his throat into his stomach, and swallowed again because there was so much, it was choking him, filling his stomach rapidly. He couldn’t keep it all down, coughed around the invader in his mouth and felt cum and spit bubbling past his lips to dribble free. 

Prompto grunted, cursed, and then his ass was being pumped full as well. Prompto’s cock undulated inside out him, ground against his over-stimulated walls and Noctis was almost there again, so close that it hurt, made his cock burn and then he was coming, hard, near blacking out from the force. 

It ached like being kicked in the gut, radiated outward and made him curl into himself as much as he could, barely aware of the thing slipping out of his mouth to spurt across his open mouth, chin, and cheek. Prompto’s cock continued to twist and curl inside of him, gooey pulse after gooey pulse of cum spraying over his spasming walls and then dripping out as Prompto fucked him through it. 

He was a mess. He knew he was and yet when Prompto finally pulled out of him and released him from his hold, sliding away from his legs and torso and cock, there was no part of him that cared. He was uncomfortably full from Prompto’s release, throat raw, aching inside, cock sore, and none of it mattered. His legs wouldn’t hold, knees slamming against the wall then sliding down it to hang uselessly. 

If not for the wall he’d be on the ground in a heap. 

They were talking behind him, Prompto’s voice high and panicked, Gladio’s a dark rumble, and Ignis sounding rough and uncertain, but the words blended together into meaningless sounds. He floated, warm and wet and weak, until a tentative touch to his back had him arching up and grunting. He trembled, body a raw exposed nerve, the light touch nearly electric. His cock twitched in anticipation, body knowing what was coming next.

“Noctis?” The fingers on him were shaking. “Noct. I can’t...this.” 

Noctis tried to move, to get his feet under himself properly, but his body refused to work with him. All he could do was sigh. “‘M fine. Do it. Want you to.”

Ignis sucked in a breath then let it out as a low hiss. Something coiled around his legs, surface dry, smooth, and cool against his skin. He could feel the strength in it, in the muscle flexing under the surface as it wound its way up his legs, growing thicker along the way. His legs were pulled closer together, thighs forced to nearly touch. Something heavy pushed against his backside and he felt it or, rather them. Two somethings, wet, hot, and large with just a bit of space between them, sliding between his thighs, nudging up against his balls

Noctis’ wasn’t sure if his broken moan was fear or something else entirely. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompto is a gooboy. If you're wondering how he knows how to manipulate his body like that already, well. Let's chalk it up to a deep all consuming need to make Noct feel amazing helping him along. And if you're wondering how a see through blob with no visible organs that's able to bend, twist, and spread out to any shape it pleases, is able to ejaculate you're thinking about it too hard. 
> 
> Stop that.

**Author's Note:**

> Demon dicks by Lhugy, the better stuff by Daiako :3  
> The dicks for all the monsters were inspired by Bad Dragon and its...alarming range of unique dildos.


End file.
